PLANNING AND EVALUATION NYUCI leadership has developed an organizational structure that takes full advantage of the unique academic, financial and community resources to meet the needs of membership and to achieve the overall goals of the Institute. Senior Leadership recognizes the importance of transparency in planning initiatives, and supports several venues to involve membership in both the planning and evaluative process. Since the last review, the NYUCI has updated the original Strategic Plan (approved in 1999), in 2002 and 2004, evaluated membership criteria, expanded the External Advisory Board (EAB) membership to include expertise in Breast Cancer and Melanoma, reviewed and evaluated research programs and core facilities, created the Clinical Cancer Investigation Committee (CCIC) to oversee the clinical research enterprise, and was instrumental in the institutional planning process to define and align oncology services across the Hospital to form the new Oncology Service Line. Funds over the past five years supported the EAB, planning meetings for Epidemiology, Early Detection and Prevention, Cancer Immunology, and Growth Control and to host the annual NYU Cancer Institute Translational Research Retreat.